


Loved You Till The End

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: WheelRatch drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Character Death, Conjunx Endura, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Husbands, Loss, M/M, Not part of anything else I'm doing at the moment, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: Been feeling a bit angsty so a friend and I came up with the idea.  Basically Wheeljack loses his beloved.





	Loved You Till The End

A loud scream echoed across the battlefield.

Wheeljack sliced through the vehicon he was currently fighting with one quick flash of his sword, then looked over in the direction of the scream. His spark dropped out of his chest.

Ratchet had been shot.

He quickly sheathed his swords and lobbed a grenade at the group of cons nearest them, then rushed to help his conjunx. “Doc, you’re hurt, let’s get ya outta here,” he said worriedly. Energon gushed from Ratchet’s chest, coating the ground below him. This was serious… the glow of Ratchet’s spark could be seen faintly from the wound…. Wheeljack picked him up as carefully as possible and carried him to the Jackhammer, pain growing in his own spark. He was no medic. He had the servos to be one, with their sensitivity and delicacy, but he didn’t have the know how to repair a spark chamber. Upon boarding the Jackhammer, he laid Ratchet on the berth, set the Jackhammer on autopilot en route back to base, then began to scour through his tool kit to find something, anything, to repair the wounded mech. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t find anything to do the job. 

“Don’t worry sweetspark, I’m gonna fix ya up, just gimme a sec--” He stopped his search and hurriedly found his first aid kit and began to attempt to at least bandage the wound. Part of covering it was probably Wheeljack’s subconscious not wanting to acknowledge that Ratchet’s spark was glowing fainter than it had at first, which only meant one thing, and he did not want to face that reality.

“J-Jackie,” Ratchet whimpered out, optics squeezed shut with the pain. “No u-use. I--”

“No sweetspark, don’t say that, we’ll get ya through, you’ve survived so much and done so much,” Wheeljack insisted. Somewhere deep inside of him he knew Ratchet was right. He knew that a wound this close to his spark would likely be difficult for even the most qualified medic to repair, let alone his inexperienced self. “No….”

“P-please….” Ratchet was weak, his pain taking a toll on him. “H-hold me.”

Wheeljack felt his optics fill with lubricant. “No, I won’t let you go,” he said. “I’m not losing you--”

“W-Wheeljack.” Ratchet’s voice was laced with static as he weakly reached out for his conjunx, wincing from the pain movement was causing him.

Wheeljack reluctantly moved from working on the wound and scooped Ratchet up into his arms. They’d been together so long, so many millennia, and now…? Now his everything was being taken away from him. “I love you,” he sobbed quietly, lubricant landing on Ratchet’s energon stained chassis.

Ratchet opened his optics briefly before closing them again. “K-kiss….”

Leaning forward, Wheeljack brought his conjunx’s lip plates to his. Ratchet’s breaths were ragged as they softly embraced, Wheeljack supporting all of Ratchet’s weight since Ratchet was too weak. He could barely kiss back, but he tried. Wheeljack pulled away to see his lover’s optics flutter open weakly. Ratchet smiled softly, not needing any words to say what his optics did. Wheeljack could read the love in his optics; the appreciation, the love, the warmth, and the affection. Even in his weakened state, Ratchet could still say with his optics what he couldn’t with his vocalizer. “I….” He laid his helm on Wheeljack’s chassis. “Love you,” he breathed into the plating. He winced again as he shifted to be closer to Wheeljack. A sensitive medic servo found its way onto Wheeljack’s chest, right over his spark.

“Sweetspark, I… don’t think I say it enough but… I love you, and I just--” Wheeljack bit back a sob. “I just fragging wish I could do something to save you….”

Ratchet’s breaths became slower, shallower, and more gurgled and ragged. His servo slipped off Wheeljack’s chassis, unable to stay in one place any longer. Wheeljack softly took Ratchet’s servo, and Ratchet weakly squeezed his back. Soft whimpers of pain occasionally escaped the perishing medic.

He couldn’t let Ratchet go without another kiss. Wheeljack gently tilted his conjunx’s helm and kissed him yet again. This time however, Ratchet did not kiss back. He was too weak. Wheeljack was determined to kiss Ratchet as much as he could before the medic inevitably joined the well of allsparks….

After a moment of softly kissing Ratchet, his spark clenched.

The medic was no longer breathing or squeezing his servo.

Panicked, Wheeljack stopped kissing him and gently removed the bandage from the wound on Ratchet’s chest. 

The last faint blue glow of his spark flickered, then went dark. He went mostly limp, and his optics offlined permanently. The well of allsparks had just gained a new spark.

Wheeljack let out a dry sob and held Ratchet’s lifeless form against him, no sounds able to escape his vocalizer. Nothing but static tore from his voice as he began to cry harder than he had ever. He wanted to scream, to demand that Primus bring back his lover and take him instead. But he just couldn’t form the words or sounds. Tears spilled down his face as he pressed Ratchet’s face to his spark. If only he could give his spark to save Ratchet’s….

The Jackhammer landed, and Wheeljack shakily requested a ground bridge over comm, as well as asking that the children be cleared from the base immediately. He shakily picked up Ratchet and tried to pull himself together as he left the ship and walked through the ground bridge. Only the humans were there, to his dismay. “Tell the others to get back, now!” he demanded as he hurried Ratchet to the medbay. He knew there was no saving him, but he at least wanted the dignity of Ratchet having the chance to be cleaned up before having his body properly laid to rest. He stood protectively over Ratchet, shooing the humans away. “It’s nothing you’d understand,” he snapped at them. 

The others returned shortly to find Wheeljack knelt beside the berth, holding Ratchet in his arms. Optimus was the first to notice. “Wheeljack, what--” He stopped when he noticed the wound in Ratchet’s chassis.

“I-I tried to save him, and I couldn’t,” Wheeljack sobbed.

The others had soon hurried over, noticing Wheeljack’s shaking frame, and realized what was going on. “Ratch is…?” Bulkhead asked quietly.

“Bro, I tried, I couldn’t save him!” Wheeljack snapped through his tears. “I know, he’s gone, and it’s my fault for being so incompetent! If I’d have just kept medical tools on the Jackhammer--!” He let out a frustrated sound that was halfway between a grumble and a sob.

“Wheeljack, you did what you could. And that is all that can be asked,” Optimus assured him softly. “He spent his last moments in the arms of the mech he loved the most. I’m sure that he would not have changed that.”

Wheeljack sobbed loudly. None of them had ever seen him like this before. He gently let go of the body of his lifeless lover, then got up and laid a blanket over him. “I need a breather,” Wheeljack sobbed. He brushed past everyone, stomped angrily off to Ratchet’s old hab suite, slammed the door shut, threw himself on the berth, and broke. He couldn’t take this. Ratchet was the one he loved, and now that was torn from him. After all they had been through… this was how it ended. Ratchet was taken by the Decepticons. He’d never saw their home planet revived. He’d never saw their human friends grow up. Wheeljack curled up into a tight ball, anger and sorrow pulsing through him in a violent mixture. Nothing in the world could help him. No one could save him. It was really just him now. And he was not ready to face the dark world alone. He never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I may actually add more to this to expand on how Wheeljack copes and how he makes sure Ratchet gets home again. For now have this


End file.
